The present disclosure relates to an information processor configured to register face identification data that is used to recognize user's face.
When a user logs into an information processor of a game console, the information processor performs a user authentication process to identify whether the user attempting to log in is registered in advance. Users can be authenticated in a variety of ways. User authentication using a password is widely popular.